Sandy Cheeks
Sandy Cheeks is the name of an anthropomorphic female squirrel from above the surface from Texas, and it is for this reason that she speaks with a Southern accent. She has shown a number of tomboyish interests, such as "sand-boarding" and karate, and is a rodeo champion. She also is a phenomenal scientist and inventor, and she resides in a tree inside of a glass air-bubble so she may breathe, and it is for this reason that she dons a space-suit and glass helmet when outside of her tree-dome so she can breathe underwater. Also, whenever any aquatic creatures from the series enter her home, they are required to wear glass helmets filled with water on top of their heads so they can breathe. Nicktoons Unite! Sandy appears as a NPC and ally in Nicktoons Unite! She appears in Bikini Bottom and says that they should head to the Krusty Krab and she directs you to there. Sandy also helps you during this time but you must also help her so that she doesn't gets KO'd. Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island Sandy appears as a playable character in Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island. Sandy was found in the Crystal Ruins while fighting monsters ad then joined the team. She then helped the team defeating Mawgu. Sandy's special costume is her in her bikini suit that she wears inside of her home. She attacks with his karate slams and can also use her lasso. Salvage Items *Sandy's Rocket (Summoners Rock) *Sandy's Surfboard (Shipwreck Cliff) *Sandy's Karate Practice Dummy (Crystal Ruins) *Sandy's Flag Of Texas (Summit Storm) Bonus Level: Lone Star Leaping Nicktoons MLB Sandy appears as a playable character in Nicktoons MLB. She throws right-handed. Status *Splitter: ***** *Gyro: **** *Knuckle: ***** *Sinker: *** Nicktoons: Toons Wars Sandy appears as a playable character in Nicktoons: Toons Wars. Special Moves 'Lasso Whip' Lasso Whip is Sandy's neutral special. Sandy will pull out her lasso and then slash forwards. It is a pretty long whip that does average damage. 'Acorn Throw' Acorn Throw is Sandy's side special. Sandy pulls out an acorn and the throws it on the ground and it will spin around when someone hits it the acorn will explode and will get blast away. When she charges it longer the acorn will go farther and spin longer. 'Lasso Swing' Lasso Swing is Sandy's up special. Sandy pulls out her lasso and then will jump upwards and swings her lasso around in circles. While she is in the air she goes down and can go horizontally down. This is one of the best recovery moves in the game. 'Karate Chop' Karate Chop is Sandy's down special. Sandy equips her green foam gloves and then slams on the ground and creates a shockwave around her that sends everyone fly upwards. 'Rocket Launch' Rocket Launch is Sandy's War Strike. Sandy's rocket appears on the screen and she steps into it and then launches it upwards. Then she is off-screen and afterwards the rocket falls down on the ground and explodes and Sandy lands save on the ground with her parashute. Special Costume Sandy's special costume is her bikini suit that she regulary wears while she is in her own house. Sandy lives in a huge polyurethane dome known as the "Treedome". It is air-locked and contains no water, making it the only place in Bikini Bottom where Sandy can survive without her suit. Its floor is covered in grass, and features a large tree, which contains Sandy's living quarters. The Treedome also humorously includes a giant hamster wheel, among other backyardish things. Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:SpongeBob Squarepants Category:Unlockable Category:Animal Category:Squirrels